Student Roster
The students of Eastridge Academy, sorted by adventurer's name first. An extensive list of some characters you know and some you never even knew existed! Note: The characters who are in the same year as the main cast of School for Adventurers will always be referred to as first-years or Year 1 students. A-B-C-D Adion Year 2. A noble. Aember Paolin Year 2. Major: Thief. Axion Year 1. Major: Cleric. Minor: Warrior. He is Vane Aloric's Cleric lab partner. Boon Year 1. Major: Cleric. He is Corrin's Cleric lab partner. Cai Van Elderling Year 1. Major: Warrior. Minor: Thief. Cai is Fell’s Warrior classmate. He is good friends with Javen Tayes. He and Lyre Cross are Thief partners. Cai is well-known for sneaking into the Girls’ Baths as a first-year and is even more well-known for being trounced by Wisteria on the same occasion. Cai is also a bonded worker like Fell. In fact, he worked part-time in the stables with Fell. He is known for “running his mouth” and making impulsive decisions. Calla-Lilly St. Claire Year 2. Major: Mage. Minor: Cleric. One of Annalise's nobles. She is often at odds with Annalise. Celia Chevalier Year 2. Major: Mage. Minor: Cleric. One of Annalise's nobles. Chang Year 2. Major: Warrior. Charcohl Year 1. Major: Warrior. Charcohl is a member of Vinden’s group, and he fights Fell during The Rankings. Corrin Year 1. Major: Cleric. He is Boon's Cleric lab partner. Dove Saiyu Year 1. Major: Cleric. Minor: None. She is a quiet and mysterious girl. She is also Fell's dancepartner during their first winter ball. E-F-G-H-I-J Ellasyn "Ella" Icecaster Year 0. Major: Warrior. She is a member of the Icecaster family, of the higher Warrior Elite. She is the younger sister of Evelyn Icecaster. Ella is a bubbly, cheerful girl with light features, blond hair, and blue eyes. In her first year, Fell is her second-year mentor. She asks him to the Winter Ball. Eloin Mooncaster Year 1. Major: Warrior. Minor: Cleric. She is one of the few female Warriors in her year. She is a member of the Mooncaster family, of the lesser Warrior Elite. She has a crush on Rai Ravin. She is the Cleric lab partner of Kat Nightling. Enara Lane Year 1. Major: Mage. Minor: cleric. Enara is pretty and sweet. Her best friends at the school are Kat Nightling and Eloin Mooncaster. She has a crush on Rai Ravin. Her partner in Cleric class is Lux. Evelyn Icecaster Year 4. Major: Warrior. She is a member of the Icecaster family, of the higher Warrior Elite. She is the older sister of Ellasyn Icecaster and is very protective of her sister. She confronts Fell after she finds out Ella is going with him to the Winter Ball. Everett Year 2. One of Torrent's group. Despises Jacey but eventually falls for her, relationship is secret for a long time but is found out later. Relationship continues. Jacey Year 2. Major: Thief. Rai's Thief mentor. She has blonde hair and a wicked grin. Her Thief partner is Silhouette. Has a hopeless crush on Everett which she tries to hide. However, he falls for her and they get together. Is skilled at finding quiet places, which comes in handy when she and Everett have to hide their relationship. Javen Tayes (''Jah-ven 'Tayz) ''Year 1. Major: Warrior. Javen is Fell's Warrior classmate and roommate. He is good friends with Cai Van Elderling and eventually becomes friends with Fell. Javen was on the Final Exam team with Averi, Rai, and Wisteria in the first book. Javen also worked alongside Rai, Cai, and Sariil in a town over-run with bandits during the summer before the second book. K-L Kamlynn Rassiet. See Lin Rassiet. Kat Nightling Year 1. Major: Thief. Minor: Cleric. Kat is stubborn yet vivacious. She is sneaky and a good thief. Her best friends are Enara Lane and Eloin Mooncaster. She has a huge crush on Rai Ravin and is arguably the most aggressive, though she is quick to sympathize with anyone who likes Rai as well. In the first book, she attends the Winter Ball as Fell Farmington's date. Katrina "Kit" Nightling Year 0. Major: Thief. She is the younger sister of Kat Nightling. Khoi Thalion Year 1. Major: Thief. Kiey Year 1. Major: Thief. Lin Rassiet Year 0. Major: Warrior. Minor: Thief. The mentee of Rai and Averi. Pretended to be a boy so that she could get into the Warrior major. Best friend Ossit has a crush on "him" but does not tell, even when Lin is revealed to be a girl. There is no proof yet of whether he will tell her. Loxi Lockhart Year 1. Major: Thief. Lux Year 1. Major: Cleric. She is Enara Lane's Cleric lab partner. Lyden Amerek Year 1. Major: Mage. Lyden enjoys challenging Wisteria in Mage class. He has a Light Rune on his bicep. Lyre Cross Year 1. Major: Thief. Minor: Warrior. Lyre is the son of Professors Naleni and Valyx Cross. He has blonde hair and eyes the color of mountain violets (apparently). He is fairly tall with a slim build. In love with Wisteria. M-N-O-P-Q Meisen Year 2. One of Torrent's group. Nadine Lorix Year 1. Major: Mage. Minor: Cleric. She is a first-year noble who joins Annalise's circle. In the second book, she is shown to be good with animal magic. Nox Nova Year 1. Major: Thief. Ossit Dannacker Year 0. Major: Warrior. Minor: Mage. He is the Warrior classmate of Lin and Ella. He was the first to see Lin as a girl at Eastridge and secretly harbors a crush on her. Peony Madaliey Year 2. Major: Mage. Minor: Cleric. Annalise's closest friend and fellow noble. Phaeton Boon Year 1. Major: Mage. Minor: Warrior. A bully of Eastridge. He doesn't get allong with Fell or Rai Ravin. He is friends with Trevon Harting. Pleiades Year 2. Major: Thief. Vane Aloric's mentor. She is Thief partners with Rhyll Dwyer. Her birth name is Serra Wheaton. Quin Year 1. Major: Thief. R-S-T-U-V Rhyll Dwyer Year: 2. Major: Thief. Vane Aloric's mentor. He is Thief partners with Pleiades. Sariil Darek Year 1. Major: Mage. Minor: Thief. Sariil is one of the best Combat Casters in the Mage class and enjoys a friendly rivalry with Wisteria. He has a Dark Rune. In the first-year of The Game, Sariil is killed by Averi in the first round. In the first book, Sariil is the first to question Averi’s motives after she gets the Undead Rune. During their Final Exam, Sariil teams up with Lyre, Fell, and Dove and wins against Javen, Rai, Averi, and Wisteria. During the summer following their first year, Sariil, Javen, Cai, and Rai fought against bandits. In Book 2, Sariil asks Wisteria to the Winter Ball, partly as a strategic move for The Game and partly because he finds her amusing, but she turns him down. Shade Year 2. Major: Thief. Minor: A brother in a set of triplets from Rawen. Averi's Thief mentor. Shadow Year 2. Major: Thief. Minor: A brother in a set of triplets from Rawen. Averi's Thief mentor. Silhouette Year 2. Major: Thief. Minor: A sister in a set of triplets from Rawen. Rai's Thief mentor. Talor Davin Year 1. Major: Thief. Rai's roommate. Telyn Year 5. Major: Thief. Telyn is in Averi's Magical Ethics class and is associated with Vice. Trevon Harting Year 1. Major: Warrior. Minor: Mage. Trevon is friends with Phaeton Boon. Though a branch of the Harting family is recognized as higher nobility, Trevon is considered to be lesser nobility. Valentine Year 1. Major: Thief. Vane Aloric Year 1. Major: Thief. Minor: Cleric. Vane is a student at Eastridge. Rhyll and Pleiades are his Thief mentors. His Cleric lab partner is Axion. He wears a piece of twine around his neck with protective charms. Vane is one of the students who enjoys challenging Wisteria during Mage class. In Book 1, Vane placed third in The Game for Most Resourceful Use of Magic and Stealth, earning himself a wooden pendant to go on the twine he wears around his neck. Vice Year 5. Vice is in Averi's Magical Ethics class. He is known for being able to conjure and speak with other-worldly beings. Vinden Year 1. Major: Warrior. Placing first in the second-year rankings, Vinden is Fell's Warrior classmate and Averi's royal bodyguard during her second year. W-X-Y-Z Xenith Year 1. Major: Cleric. Zera Year 1. Major: Cleric.